tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Action
Chris: That's right! After the success of our previous season i couldn't leave the fans without something to have fun with and without my handsome look! Whatever, this time we're getting 16 contestants fighting eachother in this filmlot...yeah you know the deal...doing what the previous contestants had to do! Sleeping in uncomfortable sleeps...a bit more comfortable, eating disgusting food and seeing friends, relatives and fairygodparents leaving the game! Also, challenges will be EVEN HARDER than before, so the spectators will have MORE fun, it will have MORE audience and i will earn MORE money! Their prize? 1 MILLION DOLLARS to spend in fresh water!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Let's see, shall we start? Ok. Welcome to TOTAL..........DRAMA...........AFTER THE ACTION!!!!! Main Part Again, i'm cool at making intros Made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 How it works It works mainly like previous season. We're having a pre-chat, then after this a challenge which will see a winner and a loser. The losers are going up for elimination and will send home (No Death Chamber anymore) some of the contestants! It's quite simple, right? Times Just make it sure to be active and you won't have problems.. Rules #Do not godplay (meaning, winning in a single line, cheating in challenge or....corrupting Chris) #Harassament is just possible by camp's characters, not camp's users #Unless you're an intern, you can't talk in bold. Just the camp creator, or Chris, can! #You can't be other people. The only expection is when you're substituting some character! #If you're going to be eliminated you can't quit. I know you're angry, but please.. #This wikia got more rules. Check them #Something is unfair? Feel free to tell me in my user page #Don't rage at your elimination, or i ban you! #FAIRYGODPARENTS!!!!! #Have fun, or this camp is useless! Contestants (CLOSED) The contestants can be veterans or newbies. The only characters you can't sign up are the final 2 of previous season (Lily and Andrew). 'Boys (closed)' - Justin-Jake - Vet (If intern counts) - The Popular Kid - Liamliamliam - Eric - Vet - The Mistery man,The Doctor and The Stupid boy - TDSchool - Ivan - Newb - The Footballer - TDSchool - Chimaroj - Newb - Martial art and spiritual Master - Unknown - Linda - Newb - The girly boy - Unknown -Zach- Newb- The Master Strategist-AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (ACTN) 16th Place - 1st Voted Off -Chandler-Newb- The Heroic Friend-AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (ACTN) -Dante-Vet-The Smart Jock-OrangeBirdMaster2 'Girls (closed)' - Chyna - Newb -The Mystery of life - Franky494 - Cami Q - Newb - The (Insane) Girl of Hope - Franky494 - Marry - Vet - The Hot Girl - LxJ - Lara - Newb - The Nice Girl - LxJ - Inca - Newb - The Girl Who Everyone Likes - Liamliamliam - Abigail - Vet - The Naive Daydreamer - CoGreen2.0 - Vanessa - Newb - The Drama Queen - CoGreen2.0 - Lyn - Vet - The Ninja Girl - ParaGoomba348 15th Place - 2nd Voted Off 'Debutters (Not-zo closed)' You can sign up as a debutter, but only if you're not in the camp or you were FULLY eliminated from it. If you're in it...well...consider you dead :P - Mary - Newb - The Popular girl - Gwenny98 Juan-noob-thesneaky-juantheawsome Graham - vet - Ninja, Dancing, Michael Jackson Impersonator, Rugby Player - Ashgraham2 Wayne - Newb - The Protective Friend - BlazeHead 51 Raven - Newb - The Cocky Physic - Zannabanna Logan - Vet - The Not So Not Funny - OrangeBirdMaster2 Interactions 'Friendships' Lara & Linda Lyn and Abigail Zach & Inca JJ & Inca Inca & Chyna (One sided on Inca's side) Chandler & Inca Lara & Chimaroj Lara & Eric Linda & Chimaroj Lara & Vanessa Lara & Everyone 'Relationships' Andrew (intern) and Lyn (intern) 'Alliances' Chyna - Cami Q - Marry - JJ - Inca 'Conflicts' Chyna and Cami Q Chyna and Justin-Jake Everyone and Chyna Chyna and Inca Linda & Vanessa Users Still In It is back, but with veterans and newbies too. Sadly there's going to be just 8 users playing..but whatever.. 1st. Liamliamliam VET (2) 1st. TDSchool VET (2) 1st. Misterunknown NEWBIE (2) 2nd. ACTN NEWBIE (1) 1st. Franky494 VET (2) 1st. LindsayxJustin VET (2) 1st. CoGreen2.0 VET (2) 2nd. OrangeBirdMaster2 VET (1) 9th. Paragoomba348 VET (0) Elimination Table Episode 1 Chat Chris: So...once again...let's meet the con- *phone rings* again this phone? It's the same thing happening? Uff *answers* Cami Q: I wanna be a BUTTERFLY Chyna: SHUT UP, You've said you wanna be an author, a Caterpillar, a Pokemon, Simon Cowell, Chris MacLean, a chef, my dad *10 Minutes later* and even a SKELETON Lara: hi Marry: yay i'm back !!! hey girls :D Cami Q: I wanna be a BRAIN SURGEON, Hey Lara You're my first patient *Insert evil laugh* Chyna: SHUT DA HELL UP, I hope you explode *Cami Q explodes* YAY Inca: Hello everyone! Justin-Jake: Remember Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chyna: WHO DA HELL ARE YOU Puffball(Cameo): We are currently building a Cami Q Recovery centre creator which will create a Cami Q recovery centre Chyna: GO EXPLODE *Puffball Explodes* Inca: *Builds a people recovery center* GO EXPLODE *Chyna Explodes* YAY JJ: WHO DA HELL ARE YOU!!!!!! Chyna: *Somehow alive* **** You, Cami Q: I wanna be a MURDERER JK I wanna be Cheryl Cole Lara: ehy !! waht ?? (CONF) Cami is little crazy !! JJ: *Gives Chyna the finger* Inca: TOO FAR... GO EXPLODE *Chyna and JJ explode* (CONF): HOW DOES THAT WORK!!!!!!!!n:! Ivan: Hey Guys !! Eric: .................................... Chandler: Hey guys the name's Chandler! Zach: Nice to meet you guys. I'm Zach Chimaroj: *inhale air* The smell of the city I still can't get used to it. Linda: OMG OMG EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! CHRIS OMG EEE *faints* Chris: Omg *freezes everyone and then unfreezes everyone* calm down everyone! Also, hi! Linda *looks in a mirror* OH NOO OMG MY MAKE UP RUNS NOOOOO!!!! Lara: Wow Linda is very wired Linda: I heard that!!! Lara: ahhh...sorry Linda Chimaroj: *meditating* Well You are right she is kinda weird. Dante: Hey Guys! I am back! Andrew: Hey guys! I can't believe I returned. Chimaroj: *still meditating* hi. Linda: Wow a second chance I hope I will get that too OMG!!!! [ Lily: hi guys, i can't compete in this season but i wish you good luck :DD ] Abigail: Yay! I'm back! It's great to be here! OH MY GOSH! NEW PEOPLE! I love new people! *skakes hands* Vanessa: *glares at everyone* Hello everyone. I can only hope we'll get along. No promises. *smirks* Lyn: (Emerges from shadows) I have returned to you all. Vanessa: And I should care for what reason? Abigail: LYN! YAY! Lyn's back! This is the coolest surprise ever! Lyn: Abigail, you've returned. You, Andrew, Lily, and Dante were my favorites form last season. I'm glad you're back. Abigail: Me too!! I wonder what kind of challenges we'll be put through? Lyn: Whatever it may bring... Oh, you know the rest by now. Chimaroj: *still meditating* Linda: OMG LYN AAAAAAHHH *faints again* Chris: Ok then.....let's start? Challenge 1 - Yay!!! Teams!!! Uh... Chris: The challenge is not occurring now, but later. Instead, i will tell you about the camp. This time teams won't be decided from me, but FULLY from you. There will be 8 members for each team...and this time we might do secondary teams after some time...whatever. This challenge is not about captainship, but about making teams in the most complete chaos possible. Make 2 teams of 8, decide their team name and then call me. It will be a reward challenge, the only of the season....possibly...well start now *zzz* (You technically have to divide yourself in the teams. Then these teams decide their team name and they're done. Nobody goes home, don't worry)' (Also, Lily and Andrew, which were the top 2 of the previous season, will be interns)' ('''Orange: Uhhhh I want to compete with 2 characters so Logan is competing!) Marry: oso now we must make the teams ? (MR: You could've get a spot for that girl. Since Paragoomba joined, you can't get another one. Very sorry) Linda: OMG CHRIS YOU ARE SO THE HOTTEST HOST EVER IF YOU WAS A GIRL I WOULD TOTALLY KISS YOU. Chimaroj: Sooo, we should do what? (Mr. U. I don't really get the challenge) JJ: Just pick anyone to be a team but i wanna be with Chyna and Inca! Linda: EEEE I want Lyn and Eric on my team EEEE! '''Chris: Ok, i found out that this may be confusing, so JJ and Linda, since they're the only ones which are trying to choose someone, will be the captains. Teams so far! JJ's team: JJ, Chyna, Inca Linda's team: Linda, Eric, Lyn So far each team haves to get 5 more contestants. Hurry up, since there's no order of choosing, and you can get em all. Linda: YAY!!!! Well let me choose first!!! Venessa and Lara YAY EEE!!!! Zach: I am so confused Chandler: me too... Linda: Hmm okay Chandler your on my team EEE!!! Abigail: *crosses fingers* Please pick me. Please pick me. Vanessa: Pick you? Ew. Why would anyone pick a little runt like you? were already picked. Mister deleted it for some reason, but whatever. If someone can retrieve the lines, i would thank him Team Name Choosing Chris:...now you have to choose a team name and also a team colour! GO! 'JJ's team:' JJ: Before any one asks NO TEAM VICTORY Inca: I dont want that name anyway! JJ: Team Unleash??? Marry: yess this is a origninal name :D i like it ! Team Unleash ! Chris: Ok, this is the name, but what's the colour? Marry: mm....the lightblue ? JJ: Indigo Or Skyblue? Marry: Skyblue is perfect ! Zach: Sounds good Vanessa: We'd better win this game. I do not feel like losing already. Chris: Ok then! 'Linda's team' Linda: EEEEEE TEAM!!!! Chimaroj: No Just no! Eric: EE Team Chimaroj: What about the Meditating champs? Linda: EWW that is a bad name!! Lara: ....what about the Wired Team ? Linda: Why would we call our team that? Chimaroj: Hmm maybe the color orange? Lara: mm..beacuse our capitain is Weird xD [ sorry for my bad english xD ] Chimaroj:I think you mean weird and not wired XD *start meditating* Linda: I am not wierd!! I am sassy!! Lara: okok but plz !!! this name is very beautiful !! Chimaroj: I am okay with everything. Linda: Okay but I want the colour pink! Chris: Ok then? Youre now Team Weirdo with pink colour (uh) Lara: yess!! ....Team Weird :D with my favourite colur !! yess :D thanks Linda *Hugs Linda* Linda: *hugs Lara back* Your welcome. Abigail: I assume I'm on Team Weird? LOVE IT! 'Aftermath' Chris: We've got the 2 teams and the colours. Now, which one will be the winner? Will Linda change name or genre and will I get paid more? You'll find out in TOTAL....DRAMA...AFTER THE WEENI- oh darn i forgot it again :( (Orange: I demand to get another contestant in the game. I couldn't have that girl spot because I DON'T HAVE A GIRL OC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Orange: I can't do nothing, unless Paragoomba quits the camp and leaves you a spot. Also Andrew can't get in) (Ash (the guy who was late for sign ups) - I got a girl OC!) Episode 2 Chat 'Team Unleash Chat' Vanessa: So, you're my new team, huh? Vanessa and Abigail switched teams caus eon the elim table Abigail is on my team? - LLL 'Team Weirdo Chat' Lyn: Team Weirdo, huh? Well. I will do my best to serve you. (Bows) Abigail: (sighs) I love being weird. I like our team. We're tough already! Linda: EEEE I am so happy with OUR TEAM EEE!!!! Chimaroj: *meditating* Our team is indeed really good! Lara: yeah we are the Team Weird !! :D Challenge 2 - NARRATIVE Baby, Baby, Baby, OOOOOH Chris: Welcome everyone! This will be your first challenge, which is Narrative! I know, i fail at finding genres in my own. It's not like last time...whatever. Your challenge is quite simple. It's just somehow travelling in time and then coming back here for saving the world from a future apocalypse...ok i just want to see a baby of my times! First of all, get in this time machine (1 line) then start searching the baby (5 lines). Once you found it (1 line) come back (5 lines) and get through the time portal to get back here (1 line). The team with the most babies here will win the challenge and won't be up for elimination. You can even try to find me!!! (instead of 5 lines you'll have to post 10. It takes more). NOW GO! I want to see a baby, they're so cute! (Also, you can get just one baby, with this making this challenge a teamwork one) JJ: *Gets in time machiene* Inca: *Does the same* Lara: *Gets in time machiene* Marry: *Gets in time machiene* Linda: O.k Team Weird se what you are worth *Gets in time machiene* Chimaroj: *Jumps over everybody and Gets in time machiene* Lara: *search the baby* Marry: *search the baby* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Lara: *Searches the baby* Marry: *Searches the baby* Linda: *searches baby* OMG TIME TRAVELLING IS BAD FOR YOU HAIR!! Chimaroj:*searches baby* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Lara: *Searches the baby* Marry: *Searhces the baby JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Lara: *Searches the baby* Marry: *Searches the baby* Chandler: *gets in time machine* Zach: *gets in time machine* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Marry: *Searches the baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* JJ: *Searches for baby* Inca: *Searches for baby* Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Lara: *Find the baby and take he back* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* JJ: *Finds Baby* Inca: *Finds Baby* Marry: *Finds baby* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *searches for baby* Zach: *searches for baby* Lara: *Getting Back* Marry: *Getting Back* Chandler: *finds baby* Zach: *finds baby* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Inca: *Geting Back* JJ: *Getting back* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Lyn: (Gets in time machine) Sorry for being so late... JJ: *Goes through Portal* Inca: *Goes Through Portal* Chandler: *getting back* Zach: *getting back* Lyn: (Searches for baby) Chandler: *goes through portal* Zach: *goes through portal* Lyn: (Searches for baby) Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Lara: *Goes through portal* Marry: *goes through portal* Ivan: OH NO !! *Gets in time machiene* Eric: *Gets in the time machiene* Lyn: (Searches for baby) Linda: *searches baby* Chimaroj:*searches baby* Chris: So far, Chandler, Zach, Lara, Marry, JJ and Inca managed to get the baby. Score: 4-2 for Team Unleash Eric: *Searches baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Marry: *Serches the baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Eric: *Serches baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Marry: *Serches the baby* Eric: *Serches baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Marry: *Serches the baby* Lara: *Serches the baby* Ivan: *Serches baby* Eric: *Serches baby* Lara: *Serches baby* Marry: *Serches baby* Eric: *Finds baby* Ivan: *Finds baby* YAY !!! Lara: *Finds baby* Marry: *Finds baby* Eric: *Getting Back* Ivan: *Getting Back* Chimaroj: *finds the baby* *smells* eww seriously? Linda:*finds the baby* Aww aren't you a cute little thingy. Abigail: *Leaps into portal* Vanessa: *leaps into portal* Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* Abigail: *searches for baby* (1) Vanessa: *searches for baby (1) Cami Q & Chyna: *Get in Time Machine* (Sorry for inactivity, I had a broken laptop, got caught up in homework and had 3 birthdays) Chimaroj: *Getting back* How long does it take to get back I mean the smell is getting worse Linda: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* COME ON TEAM WIRED !! Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* Chimaroj: *Getting back* Linda: *Getting back* I'm almost at the time gate I hope my hair will not be messed up again! Lara: *Getting back* Linda: *traveling back in the time machine* NO MY HAIR!!! Chimaroj: *traveling back in the time machine* Hope this thing kills that smell cause I don't know how long I can stand it! Abigail: *searches for baby* Here Baby baby baby! I love babies! (2) Vanessa: *searches for baby* Ugh...disgusting! (2) Chris: Teams are now tied 4-4. We'll wait for one more baby so that we can declare the winner! Aww they're so cute Chimaroj: *finding chris* Chris where are you, you really need to take this baby away from me, where did you get all these baby's from in the first place it's not like they grow in tree's? Linda: Chim why are you complaining they are so cute this little *baby voice* woody loody cuty puwuh! *finding Chris* Cami Q & Chyna: *Searches* (1) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Cami Q & Chyna: *Searches* (2) Abigail: *searches for baby* (3) Vanessa: *searches for baby (3) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Abigail: *searches for baby* (4) Vanessa: *searches for baby (4) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Chris: I am there. If your trying to find me as a baby at least get in the portal (you forgot it :P) Marry: *Getting back* Lara: *Getting back* Chris: Marry, Lara, these babies are from this time. Did you go into the portal? No?! THEN GO NOW! Omg they even miss the portal (its just 1 line, but it messes everything). 4-4 is the current score, still... L'''ara: traveling back in the time machine* ( HEY !!!!!!! - LxJ ) Abigail: *searches for baby* (5) Found a baby! *picks up baby* You so cute! Vanessa: *searches for baby (5) Ugh! Get over here you runt! *grabs baby* Cami Q and Chyna: *Search* (3) Abigail: I got the baby! (1) Vanessa: Ugh. Found one. (1) Cami Q & Chyna: *Search* (4) Abigail: *runs back* (1) Vanessa: *runs back* (1) Cami Q and Chyna: *Finds Baby* UGH *Grabs Baby* Abigail: *runs back* (2) Vanessa: *runs back* (2) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Cami Q and Chyna: *Runs back* Lara: *Gets in time machiene* Abigail: *runs back* (3) Vanessa: *runs back* (3) Chyna and Cami Q: *runs back* (2) Abigail: *runs back* (4) Vanessa: *runs back* (4) Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Lara: *Serches baby* Abigail: *runs back* (5) Vanessa: *runs back* (5) Lara: *Serches baby* Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Abigail: *leaps in the time machine. warps back* (1) Vanessa: *steps in the time machine. Warps back* (1) Lara: *serches baby* Vanessa: *pushes Abigail and gives the baby to the host* Weirdo's win! Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Lara: *Serches baby* >Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* Lara: *Serches baby* Chimaroj: *finding Chris* Linda: *finding Chris* '''Chris: Ok then! 5 babies for Team Weirdo are enough for them TO WIN!!! Enjoy your first win and if you want spectate the elimination of Team Unleash Linda: EEEE WE WON YEAH!!! Chimaroj: *start to medititate* Vanessa: Watch one of those unleashed get shoved in the lame-o-sine. Of course I'll watch that. Chimaroj: I need to shower *takes off his shirt* need to wash off that smell I see you'll later. 'Elimination 1 - Team Unleash' Chris: Is not that you were bad. You got 4 babies, but it wasn't enough. Your prize is losing 1 contestant. Whoever is safe will get this Gold Chris! OF CHOCOLATE! Vote now! Also, for random reasons (because he haves just one contestant) Dante's safe! 'Voting' Chyna: Zach Cami Q: Zach (Just because Orange has 1 character its still unfair as his team lost Fair and square, He wasn't very active either) (Well, he wanted 2 characters and this is the only thing i can do) Zach: Marry JJ: Abigail (I dont know who to vote since evryone but Dante did the challenge) Inca: Zach, since i know you wont get anymore votes than this. Please stay as a friend!!! (Its still unfair, He can't get everything he wants, Plus he didn't do the challenge, If he was active then yeah its fair but he wasn't) (That's right, and it's just for this time. Also, Lyn got this advantage. Thanks for making me thinking about that) Abigail: I vote for... Zach. He didn't really help out much. (Sorry for the past vote, forgot who Marry was XD ) Marry: WHAT ????!!!! I HELP YOU FOR WIN !!! AND YOU VOTES ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i vote for Zach :( ( Franky we are in alliances !!!!!!!! - LxJ ) (Sorry, Forgot who you were playing as - Franky) 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok, you failed first challenge and soon you're going to lose a contestant. Which one? You'll know by seeing the results! Chris: Very sorry Zach, but you're the first eliminated of the season! Any last words? Zach: I don't understand how everyone changed their vote plus Dante should've been eliminated! (IKR - Franky494) Episode 3 Chat 'Team Unleash Chat' Abigail: Sorry for being slow, guys. I should eat some sugar! JJ: Its ok Abigail, Dante needs to keep up Inca: I'm afriad but i totally agree! If we need to pick someone from the other team we should take Chandler (CONF): Chandler is a very very very good friend to have! *Blushes, Then stops and notices that she blushed* GIVE ME THE TAPE!!!!!!!, GIVE ME THE TAPE!!!!! OH, HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 'Team Weirdo Chat' Chimaroj: *coming out of the shower* Can I borrow someone's t-shirt for a day? That baby puke on mine yesterday and I need one only for today, otherwise I need to wear my trainings costume and it's kinda cold for that! Linda: Sorry Chim but I only have pink clothes and I don't think you'll like that. Chimaroj: No I indeed don't like pink clothes does anyone else have a t-shirt? Challenge 3 - Zo (is) talentuous Chris: New challenge and new pain!!!! This time it's a talent show! Pick the 3 contestants who can do something good and make them show it here! Me, chef and a baby will rate it. You better win this challenge, because every 2 challenges with teams will feature a contestant switching from the loser team to the winner team. This is one of these challenges, and it's the first one, so go! You've got 1 day to choose who does what. 'Team Unleash deciding' Chyna: HEY Guys, Can I do it, I'm ... like ... a muscial epic person, I CAN PLAY EVERYTHING even a trumpet through a piano through a harmonica Cami Q: I can sing REALLY well *Sings Maroon 5 - Payphone* JJ: I can play Guitar and Drums! And i can sing! *Sings Train - Driveby* Inca: You guys arent the only ones who can sing! *Sings Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble* And i can RAP!!! *Raps 50 Cent - My Life, And then sings Nicki Minaj - Starships/Va Va Voom* I CAN SING ANYTHING WELL!!!! Cami Q: DA ULTIMATE SMACKDOWWN Chyna: Me, Justin-Jake and either Inca or Cami Q will currently compete BUT we can't decide yet Marry: Inca and Chyna can compete Abigail: Listen! I can rap! Listen! (raps) I got the moves, and that just proves, that a girl with some flare can bust a groove! I have the flare and power to take us to the top! We'll win and beat em, it'll never stop! I'm a rapper, the best, capeesh? The winner is me, and I'm on Team Unleash! (smiles) Dante: Nice job everyone! Chyna: So Who's doing it Cami Q: I say Alexandria (Abigail), Carly (Chyna) and Joseph-Jack (Justin-Jake), everyone agree Abigail: When will the show start? I won't let you guys down! I have a plan. (smiles) Chris: If you're not done, then move! The talent show will start soon Cami Q: How 'bout this as the order JJ, Chyna then Abigail Abigail: Sounds good! Can't wait to get started! 'Team Weirdo deciding' Linda: I can sing very well *start singing out of tune* NOOOooOoO I CaN'T TakE AnoTHeR SteP To yOU!! Chimaroj: Please stop with that. Before I show my talent I want to borrow a t-shirt. Please anyone ? Lara: yeah Chimaroj, you can take my t-shirt :).....so i can sign: This girl is on fire,This girl is on fire, she's walking on fire !! Eric: mmm....Lara your t-shirt is a girl t-shirt.......Chima take mine.....*strips* Ivan: hey hye !! i can cook !!! Chimaroj: Well thank for your offer but your t-shirts are too small for me, you know what I'm gonna wear my training clothes (look at bit like this) since I need to wear that to show my talent Lara: (CONF) wow Eric and Chimaroj are very sexy without clothes !!! *blushes* Chimaroj: I'm good at martial arts, check out this action. *put a apple on Eirc's head* Don't move *does a triple backflip and kicks the apple of Eric's head* Lara: WOW Chimaroj !!! you are very good !! ok you can compete !! Chandler: I agree with Lara :) Inca: YEAH!!!!! GO CHANDLER!!!!!!!!!!! *everyone stars at her* Uhhhh *runs away in embarrasment* Eric: yes chimaroj are very good ! great ! so.....now ?? Ivan : HEY i can cook !!! *cook a delicious dessert* do you like it ? Lara: mmm.....ok i'ts ok Ivan...so he can compete ? Chimaroj: (CONF) Well that's 8 years training with the munks, was worth it. Linda: Yeah.... Great (CONF) *pukes*, what was that? *keeps on puking* Lara: okay.....we need one more contestant...who?? Linda: Well unless you call singing out of tune call a talent other wise I don't have anything Ivan: yeah !! i'm a professional chef ....... !!! (CONF) obvious i'm a great chef !! (END CONF) so....Lara you can sing quite well....do you want compete ? Lara: yess i love sing: !! Chimaroj: Well it sounded good you can compete if you want to. Lara: yesss thanks !! *Hugs Chimaroj* Chandler: Well i guess we have our three :) Linda: In which order should we go up? I suggest from the least awesome to the most awesome and I suggest we start with our... chef Ivan. Vanessa: Cook something huge! Bedazzle them! Don't let us down. Vanessa: (CONF) My team can be, what's the word? CLUTTERED! Someone needs to step up. Vanessa: Okay! Lara! (grabs Lara) You're singing! Blow their minds! And you'd better sound good! (turns to Chimaroj) Chimaha! Or whatever, do your martial kung foo thing. (grabs Ivan) Ivan! Start cooking! Make sure your food is ready for the talent show! Oh! and record yourself cooking so we know YOU made it. The rest of us are doing special effects! Chimaroj: WHOAH turn it down a bit Vanessa, I need to meditate before I am gonna do my routine. *starts meditating* (CONF) Walking in this clothes feels kinda akward sometime. Linda: Stop pretending you are out captain Vanessa cause you're not. (CONF) Vanessa is so annoying. Vanessa: Oh, and I suppose you see value in yourself? (CONF) Linda is so annoying. Chris: You have your three? Ok, but decide the order quickly because the talent show will start soon Ivan: YEAH !! ok i start cook *starts cook a big cheesecake for the show* guys i'm the first who is the second ? Linda: I say Lara, martial art are a bit more wow-ish then singin. Lara: ok at the talent show i sing "Girl on Fire* okay ? 'Talent Show' Chris: I don't really care if you're not ready. You have to do the talent show NOW! We'll start with the members of Team Weirdo, since they won last time. Their total score will be the goal for Team Unleash. Now, what did you make for us? I'm curious Chef Ivan: ok, for you i cook a deliciuos: Big Cheesecake......*starts cook it and finishes it* ok chris you can eat it !! Linda: (CONF) I hope he made it good this time, cause last time I puked! (END CONF) GO IVAN!!!! Chris: Um...not a fan of cheesecake, but it's fine. 8/10 Chef: Actually i would've done better. 7/10 Baby: *barfs on cheesecake* *laughs* *randomly writes a 892839309482390 which in his language means 5* Chris: Ok, you got a score of 20. Next one! Lara: today i sing my favourite song: Girls on Fire....*stars sing* : Girls on fire,Girls on fire.....http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J91ti_MpdHA Linda: WOOOHOOO AMAZING LARA! Lara: thanks Linda *Hugs Linda* Chris: Niiice singing! 9/10 Chef: I really hate this song! IT'S NOT ROCK! 5/10 Baby: Gugugugu *randomly writes 1 which in his language means 5* Chris: A few not better than Ivan's cooking, but you get a 19. Also, your total score is 39. Want more? Then the last one must be PERFECT! Eric: yeah !! Great Lara and good job Ivan !! Chimaroj: Okay Linda hold this. *gives Linda a plank* Don't move *does a 6 time 180 backflip and kicks the plank in 2 pieces. Okay I have more, I want Eric, Linda and Vanessa to stand right befind each other and I want Linda to hold a Hula hoop above your head. *put a apple on Vanessa's head* Don't move. *start running and jump through the Hula hoop and catches the apple*. Chris: Wow! The new karate kid! 8 points. Very impressive Chef: I SAW YOU HURT THE HULA HOOP OF 1 PIXEL. 0 POINTS....but since i'm gentle i'll give a 7/10 Baby: *barfs on everything* Gugugugug *writes a monkey which in his language is a 5* Chris: That's it. You got another 20 which sends you to a total score of....59! It's a good amount, but still can be defeated. Now, Team Unleash. It's your turn! You have at least to get a total score of 60! You better get it or your losing 2 contestant, getting at 5. You don't want it, right? Then MOVE! Also, the baby is SOOO ADORABLE! Vanessa: I'd like to see those losers beat us! (laughs) Abigail: Ladies and gentleman! I will perform a rap for Chris, Chef, and baby! Ahem... Chris McLean is the greatest and the best...When it comes to other hosts, he's better than the rest He's smart, he's cool, and over all, really fun....On my favorite hosts list, he comes out number 1! If you want the very best host, you know who to dial!...Chris McLean is the one and only, just check out his smile! Nobody can host reality shows like he can....Step back folks, because Chris McLeans' the man! Chef Hatchet, coolest dude in the book!....Awesome hat, awesome smile, and a better cook. Working it up, in the kitchen all day.....Making food for kids, baking away. But Chef Hatchet's food is the way to go!....Try the soup, try the dishes, try the sloppy joe! He may be cranky and he may be on fire.....But he loves his job, to make our lives dire! Baby is the best, for him I root!...With charm like his, he's too darn CUTE! Chef and Chris! Chef and Chris!...Chris and Chef! Chris and Chef! More Chris and Chef, no need for a llama! Chef and Chris! Chef and Chris!...Chris and Chef! Chris and Chef! Getting real up in here, here on TOTAL DRAMA! (drops the microphone and walks away) Chris: AWESOME! NICE ROOTING FOR ME! 10/10 Chef: Uuuh when did i bake for kids? Anyway, very nice rapping. 8/10 Baby: *tries to imitate Abigail* Eguga! *writes "chris sucz" which in his language means 5* Chris: I DON'T SUCK, STUPID BABY. Also, you got a score of 23, which is very nice! Next one please? Marry: wow very good Abigail !!! so...now JJ it's your turn ?! JJ: I will be singing and playin the guitar! *Sings Driveby* .... YEAH *Pulls out a DJ Set* *Starts Singing Drinking from the Bottle!* EVERYTHING IS ON YOU!... EVERYTHING IS ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Drops the mic and walks off stage* Inca: WTF WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O Chris:...................................*EXPLODES* '- Redo! -' Chris: Oh...what was that.......................................i guess it's not a talentuous talent, but i'll give a...7? Chef: Awesome singing while drinking, but i really didn't understand that...6/10 Baby: Gegegegege *draws the world being eaten by the baby which in his language means 5* Chris: Very weird......but you got 18. Fewer than the other ones...sadly. Well, Team Unleash, if you really want to win, you need at least a 19! Go with the last one! Chyna: *Backstage* I can do this, I know I can, But I'll always be the winner *Walks on stage* My name is Chyna, I'm 17 years old and I'm from Athens, Greece, I'll be singing Impossible and doing Contempary Dancing I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when It comes to love I did And you were strong and I was not My Illusion, My Mistake, I was careless, I forgot I did Chyna: Thank you, (Dance Routine Link - Here) Chris: Uh...ok....nice dancing and singing, but let's say i'll give you an 8/10 Chef: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhm....................................................................7/10 Baby: Eguguegueguegugugeugueguguuegueugguugug............................................5/10 SUCKERS HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA *runs away from police*. Chris: Woah! Was he a criminal? Whatever....with Chyna's performance, your total score is....... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .''' '''spaghetti .' '. .' '. .''' '''61!!!!!!!!!It means that the winners are TEAM UNLEASH! Congratulations. Very sorry Team Weirdo. Over to losing a contestant, you will even see one of you switching to the other team... Elimination 2 + Switch 1 - Team Weirdo Chris: Yeah, you won first challenge, but now you're getting in minorance. You have to vote for 2 things. Vote for you want out the game and vote for the one you want to leave your team! Go! 'Voting' Lara: i vote Lyn sorry :( Chimaroj: I think I got a cold *Sneezing* Sorry Lyn I vote you off. Linda: I still don't get how that rap beat Lara's singing she was amazing anyway I vote off Lyn, you came for last season plus you don't do much this season so it's bye bye for you! Chris: VOTE FOR EVEN YOU WANT TO SWITCH TEAMS >:( Chimaroj: I don't who has to switch teams I guess Chandler. Linda: Venessa go to the other team, no questions. Lara: Chandler....he is very strong but he is a threat for our team sorry :( Eric: for Elimination i vote Lyn sorry girl.....and for change team i vote Chandler Ivan: i vote Chandler for elimination......and i vote Lyn for change the team Chandker: I vote Lyn to be eliminated and I'll switch teams 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok, almost everyone voted. The person eliminated and the one who won't get a chris statue is......... Chris: Lyn!!!!! Well, bye bye. You were 3rd last time, but now you're dead! Also, Chandler, since you got 7 votes for that, you're going to join the other team! Say bye, one to the competition, one to your fellow teammates! Linda: (CONF) Great now we went from the biggest team to the smallest team and once you think it can't get worse, Chimaroj has a fever. So that basicly means my team only have 5,5 teammates left while the other team has 8. *re doing eyeliner* (END CONF) Bye Lyn!! Chimaroj: (CONF) Great I think I start to have a fever *sneezing* the timing couldn't get any worse. But I won't quit! Like the munks said "if you gonna get a drink for a guest you never give them a halve glass"'' which means you don't stop if you can get more.(END CONF) I'm sorry Lyn. Vanessa: (CONF) *is applying her make up* I don't get why everyone is boo-hooing over last night's ceremony. Grow up, people. Abigail: (CONF) Lyn! NO! I'll miss you! I can't believe she's gone! She's like my BLFF! My "Best Lyn Friend Forever" (sighs) Andrew: *appears* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY LYN! Episode 4 Chat Abigail: Hello Unleash! It's so cool how we won last time, huh? I bet we'll do even greater this time. Linda: (in the guys trailer) Chim are you alright? You look even worse than last night. Chimaroj: (in the guys trailer) I have a fever, I'm not sure I can participate this time. Lara: wow....sorry Lyn :( .....Hi Guys... Marry: yess abigail you were GREAT !!!! *Hugs Abigail* Abigail: (pokes her head into the guys trailer) Is Chima feeling okay? I know we're not on the same team, but is he okay? Vanessa: (overhears) He'll be fine. Linda: Well I hope so cause other wise we have a big problem Andrew: *still at the elimination place* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Vanessa: I'm sure our team will be just fine, with or without him. And if we lose, we can vote him off. If he gets better and competes, great. Linda: aha..... (CONF) I really hope Chim is getting better and Vanessa get's voted off soon she's bugging me!!(END CONF) Chimaroj: (CONF) First I have to get a baby which puked on my only t-shirt *coughing* because of that I have to wear my munk outfit and now *coughing* I caught a fever and *coughing* Vanessa want's to vote me off because of that. *coughing* (END CONF) Vanessa: (CONF) I don't wanna lose. Chimaroj better get better. Lara: (CONF): i really don't wanna lose, Linda is my firiend,Chimaorj is very strong,Eric....wow HE IS VERY COOL,Ivan is very nice and Vanessa is a great capitain for our team !! so i don't wanna voted off anyone !! so come on TEAM WEIRD !!!! Linda: (in the guys trailer) Here Chim I made you chicken soup, my granny say that that cures everything. Chimaroj: (in the guys trailer) Thank you. JJ: GO TEAM UNLEASH! Inca: I suppose, I'll go see Chandler and welcome him to the team! Linda: Chim do you think you're able to compete? Chimaroj: Well I have to even though I'm still sick. Challenge 4 - Eliminated Contestants Theory '''Chris: Hey there! New challenge! Ok, both teams got a member eliminated, Zach and Lyn. Now you have to find a way to make them back using.....SCIENCE!!!! Whatever. They're at home now. Find the most creative way to bring them back! The most creative one wins, by making the winner's team winning and the other team losing. None of the eliminated contestant will come back, though, but they can be interns. Nobody will switch teams this time, there will be just an elimination. Now go!' Linda: Okay team weird how can we bring them back? JJ: *Creates a potion that make a volcano erupt which hits Lyn's house. She floats So far until she reach an island and she fly]ies on a seagull to camp. She jumps off them and miss camp, therefore she swims. But then she found out that she is in a giant test tube which is full of water, It Apperes that JJ shrunk her, She climbs out of the test tube and runs away for Big JJ. Then she rides on an ant to camp and somehow get bigger again* Inca: O_O *Faints* Chris: Almost forgot. You have to save the eliminated contestant which WAS in your team. Not the other one. If you do both is a tie :P Lara: ......!!? okay..now? Linda: *breeds a unicorn, stuff it with Nintendo wifi senders, slaughter the unicorn and use it flesh to make spagetti send to to Lyn's home let Lyn eat it, then use a wii controler to control her back to the film lot* Vanessa: We could call her on a cell phone? I mean, that's science, and not completely ridiculous. Abigail: Oh! We could breed a mix between a hunting dog and a messenger bird. It would be a tracking, messenger, hound bird! We would place a remote controller in its brain and send it to Lyn's house! Lyn would have eaten a breakfeast with lots of proteins and metals! The Messenger, hunting hound bird would have a giant magnet with it, Lyn would get stuck to the dog, and fly back here! Chimaroj: It's time you did something Vanessa *coughing* besides wifi is also science *coughing* maybe someone can built a time machine and *coughing* just kidnap Lyn! Vanessa: We don't need to build a time machine! (smirks) Not two challenges ago did we just have a whole bunch of them. We take one, get Lyn and BOOM! Science. (CONF) No need to tell me I'm brilliant, it's apparent. Chimaroj:(CONF) Vanessa isn't very bright is she? *coughing* (CONF) Vanessa: You're missing my point Chimaroj. We just did a challenge based on time machines, we snag one of the time machines. Chimaroj: I understand that, but we also need to be creative *coughing* and what is more creative then making a time machine *coughing*. Linda: OR we can do my thing what is completely random and weird like our team. Dante: Team Unleash, I think our idea should use catapults. We catapult Lyn through a portal that leads her to another catapult and that repeats 5 times. At the end she lands on a pillow just to be safe. Vanessa: Ugh! You mean we actually have to BUILD a time machine? And somebody get him some more coffee, already! His cough is getting loud! Linda: Coffee make people even cough more you better give him water or chickensoup. Chris: I've got the ones i actually like! Abigail's one was incredibly FUNNY! Just love it. The problem if that she haves another breakfast then that won't work. Very sorry JJ's one is creative, but sadly there's no machine which makes you bigger :( Linda's one is GREAT, but i like unicorns :(. Dante's one wasn't the best, and the catapult is quite repetitive Vanessa one is the simpliest ever (the phone one), but sure that works :D. So far the winner is........................................................Vanessa. Not very creative, i know, but sure that works. I mean, who doesn't like getting back in a show with a chance of a million dollars. Because, i didn't say that, that you have to make your theory apparently WORKING! Since Abigail's one could fail because of breakfast, JJ because of nonexistance of some things, Linda because i like animals and Dante's because the cataupult is quite repetitive you win for that :D. But since he got the most creative one, JJ is safe from elimination :D!!!! Elimination 3 - Team Unleash Chris: Decide! Or you get to be the loser team or you get to be the winner team! Luckily you won the previous challenge so you're still being the majorance after this....but with one contestant gone. Little twist. Lyn can vote for one of you since the other team won. Also, she gets back as an intern. Happy Andrew? Whatever, remember that JJ is safe and VOTE! 'Voting:' Inca: (CONF): I vote Dante, You arent always around (now change your Votes) JJ: (CONF): Dante isnt always competing in challenges, the only challenge he did was the one today! I vote Dante Cami Q: (CONF - I vote Dante) Chyna: (CONF - Dante *Dante Explodes* YAY!) Marry: !!!?? WHAT ?! INCA !!! ehy why you vote Cami Q ?? she is in our alliances !!! I Vote Dante...sorry but you are very incative !! Inca i don't vote you only beacuse Dante is very incative....( pleas change your votes guys !! LxJ ) Chandler: (CONF): I vote Dante. We need people who will be here bud Dante: Inca (Orange: I have been B-U-S-Y doing BOBFDI and I can't always do the challenge) Abigail: I don't remember Dante very much from last season. All I know is that he's...strecthy? I vote Dante. 'Ceremony' Chris: Hehohoh! Whatever, one of you will be sent out the game? The one who haves the disgrace of leaving is.... ......Dante! Very sorry, but your absence in the game messed you up. Also, you're the 2nd veteran to leave. Quite weird uh? Any last words (I won't accept your excuse, since you said it AFTER the challenge.) Episode 5 Chat Chimaroj: (CONF) *Coughing* It's great we won last time *coughing* but I'm still sick and it wasn't better then last time *coughing*(END CONF) Linda: (CONF) *Doing his makeup* Eventhough Vanessa won for us last time I still don't like her, she is a big B... (END CONF) Lara: (CONF) yes ! we win !! Vanessa is a great capitain she is fantastic....but linda hate vanessa...i hope we win the next challenge (END) Vanessa: Thank you everyone! (glares at Linda) (CONF) Linda can try to dent me all she wants, but it won't do her any good. But Lara......she's definite alliance material. Linda: SO since you're so smart VANESSA do you have a cure for Chimaroj cause he's still sick *glares at Vanessa* Vanessa: I don't know. If there was a cure, wouldn't YOU have found it by now? Linda: NO CAUSE I'M NOT A DOCTER *glares even more at Vanessa* besides the only cure I knew didn't work. Chimaroj: *peaks out of the guys trailer listening to Vanessa and Linda* (CONF) What's up between *coughing* those two? *coughing*(END CONF) Eric: wow xD hey chimaroj take this medicine i make it for you...i'm a doctor...(CONF) yes, i'm a doctor, in the college i studied medicine....(END CONF) Chimaroj: *coughing* what is it? *coughing* Eric: this is a medicine....it's for the cough !! (CONF) mmm...okay i was rejected at the college Chimaroj: *coughing* I hope so *takes the medicine* *faints* Linda: EEE!!! WHAT DID YOU GIVE CHIM? Eric: oh **** !!! Chima !!!! are you ok ??! Chimaroj doesn't react Linda *feeling his wrist* His heart is still beating so you didn't kill him what should we do now? EEEE my make up is running again!!! Lara: OMG !!! Chima !!! ...okay..............*Kisses Chimaroj* Linda: I didn't know you are into Chimaroj, but I think he's not gonna wake up soon thought it's just a halve hour ago when he took that unknown medicine. Category:Current Total Drama After The Action Challenge 5 - Medicine Tossed Chris: Ok! Calm down! Chim is going to be fine soon......well, with your help. You have to make a medicine which cures everything, but it takes 50 hours to make. Still, working together should help. This is medic films genre, and if you want to complete your medicine sooner you have to work together (50 lines for the team. If 2 of the same team posts that counts as 2 lines in total). The first team to complete the medicine and give it to Chim (1 line) wins the challenge, won't face elimination and will get a contestant from the other team. Yes, this is a switch challenge. NOW GO, before he dies >.< Linda: Okay Vanessa, Lana, Ivan and the one who is responible for this ERIC we need to win so let's work together. Eric: !!!! OKAY IT'S MY TURN !!! I SAVE YOU CHIMA !!! *Starts make the medicine* Linda: Uhm I get some water and tell me what you need *water* Chris: Chim can't be revived unless you make the medicine. Other things are useless Eric: we need: Water,Chive,Hair of Chim,Hair of Animal,Urine,Friuts,Weeds,Glucose,Milk,Potion,Saliva of Chim. Linda: Maybe we should make another medicine.... Chyna: *Makes medicine* (1 out of 50) Cami Q: *Makes Medicine* (2 out of 50) Eric: no this is perfect ! *Put the water on the medicine* Linda: If you say so *makes medicine* (CONF) Eric turned completely insane. *doing his make up* (END CONF) (MR: I won't count the *put on water lines* so you better use the *makes medicine*. This because i'm a lazy checker...also please do that, not other things) Eric: *makes medicine* Linda: *making the medicine* Eric: *makes medicine* Ivan: *makes medicine* Lara: *makes medicine* COME ON TEAM WEIRDO !! Linda: *making the medicine* Come on team save Lara's boyfriend!! Eric: *makes medicine* (CONF) what ?! Lara's boyfriend ?! i'm more nice then Chima !! Ivan: *Makes medicine Lara: come on Chima i'll save you !!! *Makes medicine* Linda: *making the medicine* Lara: *making the medicine* Linda: *making the medicine* Eric: *makes medicine* Ivan: *makes medicine* Linda: *making the medicine* Lara: *making medicine* ( 19 ) Linda: *making the medicine* (20) Eric: *makes medicine* (CONF) I'M CRAZY AHAHAH !!!!! Ivan: *makes medicine* (CONF) ...emm...Linda ??? you MUST GO !! you are usless fot the team...Lara...she is quite weird...she is so bored....(END CONF) Lara: *making medicine* Linda: *making the medicine* Lara: *making medicine* (CONF) wow...eric is very insane...i'm afraid !! Total Drama After The Action Category:Current